techs_wiki_of_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Noir Network/Bumpers
Noir Children's Program bumpers Intermission bumpers "Sandbox" We see Kayla and Jack near a sandbox. They both jump in it, and a huge clump of sand takes over the screen. The logo then appears and it fades to black. "Pool Party" We see Penelope from Forest of Secrets ''and Frances from ''Magic Gem ''in a huge pool, throwing a ball and laughing. Then Jamie from ''Boje Buck's Playhouse ''jumps in and makes a huge splash, then the logo is engraved in the splash. "Bunny Barn" We see Bella from ''Bunny Barn ''going down the rabbit hole to Bunny Barn, following the magic bunny, Lorelei. She sees Athena from ''Turtle Tots ''and Isabelle from ''Long Live The Royals ''having a tea party with the bunnies. Then Dr. Wolfie from ''Teddy Town ''peeks in, and everyone runs away. It cuts to the logo engraved into the table. "Rainbow" We see Kristen and Bethany from ''Kitty Kingdom near a window, looking very sad. Despite we don't see the sun on the screen, the screen slightly clears up from the sun, and the pookies smile, and immediately cuts to them outside on towels and lemonade. Then, we finally see the sun and the logo flies in the sky, being held up by a bird. Special bumpers "Fights, Camera, Action!" We see Maureen from Boje Buck's Playhouse, Tyler from Long Live The Royals ''and James from ''Magic Gem ''making a movie with their Halloween costumes on. James yells "DROP!" and everyone plops down with candy raining down, making the logo. "Halloween Scares" We see Janelle and Sparrow in a house, with Janelle as a butterfly and Sparrow as a cat. They ring the doorbell and yell "Trick or treat!" causing the candy giver to fall and the candy falls out of the bowl and spells out the logo. (THIS SECTION IS BEING WORKED ON, *says in Jennifer from SuperNoobs voice:* YOU CAN'T EDIT!) Noir Network (main block) Intermission bumpers "Animation Cells" We see black and white concepts of Noir flashing followed by animation cells, then the image is completed. We then see Noir inside of a filming studio with brick walls with a greenscreen and lighting in the background, and she waves and pulls out a wooden plank with the logo on it, and it fades to white. "Dinner" We see Noir jumping on a trampoline with a bunch of pookies, then a female voice calls "Dinner!". Everyone gets in the house, and Noir's plate of food grows legs and jumps off, and the camera zooms in on the windowpane and Noir Network is engraved in it. Block openings Noir Children's Program opening * We first see a cube transition, and we see a house with silhouettes moving in it. * We zoom in on one of the windows, and it goes into a fade transition. * We see the inside of the house * A water bottle falls down and rolls up to Scaredy-Shibe from ''The Doge Show. * Scaredy-Shibe runs away from the water bottle and shivers. * The camera zooms in and Dot from The EPF's Great Adventures ''drags in a trampoline off camera. * Sashi from ''Puffle School bounces off the trampoline by the edge just before it gets dragged away. ** She then falls into the arms of Jenna from Endless Adventure. * Heroki from Kawaii Overlord - The Series then pushes Jenna and drags Sashi away, before being punched by Sarah from Nerds!, and getting a black eye. He then sits on a seat in-front of a stage. * Greema, one of the penguins interviewed in Club Penguin - Beta Tester Interviews ''jumps on the stage and tries doing stand-up. * The stage turns around, and Techno, the mascot of Techno TV, in a pink suit, tells the news. She then takes off her suit and runs off. She then bumps her head off Marybeth from ''The Island of Mezzaa. * Clara from Mythical Mysteries appears on stage and whacks Heroki in the head and she then accidentaly pushes Scaredy-Shibe, then grabs a picture of Marco from SVTFOE and runs away. * The boy pookie from the start opens the front door, and the characters get back into the TV. Then, the logo for the block comes up, and a deep male voice says "Hello! And, welcome, to Techno TV! Coming up next, get excited, with Kawaii Overlord!", for example.